


41. "You're going out dressed like that?" Part 2

by aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)



Series: Writer's Block Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/pseuds/aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou
Summary: Alec and Magnus getting ready for a night out with Clary and Izzy. (A sort-of sequel to the Clizzy 41 prompt fill.)For an Anon on Tumblr.Check out the Masterpost on my Tumblr.





	

“Magnus?” Alec called out as he stepped through the door of the loft. 

“In the bedroom, darling!” Magnus called back. 

He toed off his boots and made his way through the living room only pausing to take off his leather jacket lay it on the back of a chair.

The bedroom itself was empty, but the light was on in the bathroom and there was a strong smell of hair product. Magnus’s voice echoed off the tile when he spoke. “How was your day, Alexander?” he asked. “Anything exciting going on at the Institute?”

“Not really,” Alec replied, walking over to the bed where he noticed there were clothes laid out. “It’s still pretty quiet. The alliance between the wolves and the vampires seems to be holding. Did you talk to Raphael today?” He picked up the pair of jeans sitting on the bed, realizing they were his and not his boyfriend’s. In fact, they were Magnus’s favorite of his jeans; the ones Magnus always told him made his ass look great. 

“I did. He is as grumpy as ever, but he actually seems pretty happy with the alliance.”

Alec picked up the shirt and vest that were sitting next to the jeans, checking the tags to see that they were his size. “That’s good,” he said absently and then, “Magnus, you know I can pick out my own clothes, right?”

A loud laugh echoed out of the bathroom. “It’s cute that you think that’s true. I saw that terrible sweater you put on when you left this morning. I should burn that thing.”

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled. “Don’t you dare. This is my favorite sweater.” It was not the most attractive thing that Alec owned by any means, but it was so soft and comfortable.

He could practically hear Magnus shudder. “You don’t have to wear what I picked out for you, of course,” he acquiesced, “but please don’t wear that sweater to Pandemonium. I don’t want your sister to be embarrassed.”

“Right,” Alec said, “Izzy is the one who would be embarrassed by my poor fashion choices.” He pulled the sweater over his head and started changing his clothes.

“Absolutely.”

Alec grinned and finished putting on the clothes that Magnus had picked out for him, rolling up the sleeves of the button-up. He was just smoothing out the front of the vest when his boyfriend walked out of the bathroom. Looking up at him, his mouth dropped.

“How do I look?” Magnus asked doing a little twirl.

Alec just stared. Sometimes it caught him off guard how absolutely gorgeous his boyfriend was. The outfit itself wasn’t all that flashy, especially in comparison to most of the warlock’s wardrobe. He was wearing tight black jeans and a dark blue button-up with the top four buttons undone. There were two necklaces around his neck and his eyes were rimmed with dark eyeliner. His hair was swooped up, defying gravity as usual, and the ends were dyed to match the color of the shirt. Nothing really out of the ordinary, except for the small fact that the shirt Magnus was wearing… was his. It had been a Christmas present from Isabelle last year.

“You’re going out dressed like that?” Alec swallowed. His voice had gone deep. Seeing Magnus wearing his clothes so casually was doing things to him that he hadn’t expected.

Magnus stopped twirling and looked at Alec, face falling a fraction. “You don’t like it?” he asked apprehensively.

“No, no,” Alec said quickly, trying to correct the misunderstanding. “I love it. You look amazing.”

The smile bloomed again on Magnus’s face. “Well good,” he said. “So what’s the issue?”

Alec felt his face get hot, but he powered through it, walking closer to Magnus to run his hands down the shirt. “No issue,” he said roughly. “Just… seeing you wearing my clothes… it… I like it a little too much maybe.”

“Oh,” Magnus said softly, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smirk. “Well, then, we’ll have to make this a short night.” He leaned up and kissed Alec chastely. “I’m sure the girls won’t mind.”

He turned to walk away but Alec grabbed a hold of him, pulling him back in to kiss him properly. “We better get out of here,” he said when he reluctantly pulled away.

Magnus grinned and popped open the third button on Alec’s shirt. Then he turned and walked out of the room. “Coming?” he called behind him.

Alec rolled his eyes and followed Magnus out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Alec's outfit (minus the hat)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d1/07/32/d1073220bcd79c9e237d4e1f67d9b91d.jpg)   
>  [Magnus's (Alec's) shirt](http://aff.ysi.bz/assets/78/332/l_p0012333278.jpg)


End file.
